


The Proposal

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [58]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Attraction, Closeted Character, Drabble, Forbidden Love, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 05:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: They had attended Downton Abbey together, though nobody knew they were a couple.





	The Proposal

They had attended Downton Abbey together, though nobody knew they were a couple. Their secret was best kept to the fewest number of people possible. Not even Bertie knew. But Thomas did. He saw it in the tender way Peter watched Evelyn. The way Evelyn lit up as he looked back. Thomas had seen that look in a man’s eyes before. He knew what it meant. He only wished he could have some of the love they shared. 

So when he met them in Peter’s room, and they had a proposal for him, he was only too happy to help.


End file.
